sorry shower
by awesomebri66
Summary: Who ever thought showers could get you a girlfriend. Well Jack Brewer didn't think showers could do you any good, but he was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi well this is my first fanfic so hope you like it.**

One shot

_**Italic**__=person's thoughts_

_ Chapter 1 thank you shower_

Kim-Come on Jack let's spar and don't go easy on me or i will hurt you.

**_Ya right like you could hurt your love kimmers._**

**_Stupid conscience go away_**

**_Never sweaty _**

**_uggg whatever_**

Jack-kim i don't want to hurt you. Let's just go to Phil's and talk.

Kim- No I wanna spar.

Jack-Oh no not the puppy dog face. KIMMMMM i can't resist fine lest spar.

Kim-yaaaaaaaaa

Jack and kim bowed. They circled each other around the mats neither of them daring to throw the first punch. Kim had enough she through a punch at jack which he ducked and through a kick at her stomach. Kim was caught off guard and was kicked to the floor, but she got right back up. She went to flip him, but he ended up on top of her. Their faces inches apart, neither one dared to move. They were lost in each others eyes.

_**Wow kimmy has beautiful eyes...What am i thinking she can't know i like her it would ruin our friendship.**_Thought Jack

They both started to lean in. But before they could kiss Jerry had to ruin it.

Jerry- Hey guys are you comin' to Phil's we are waiting' for...What in the world happened here. ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER. YAAA!

Jack and kim jumped to their feet. Both blushing madly.

Kim-No, No Jerry we're just friends. She looked down sadly

Jack-Ya, just friends. He looked at Jerry with an expression that said i wanna kill you right now.

Jerry-That sucks. Well we are all at Phil's. Come on.

The trio walked to Phil's in awkward silence.

The three entered Phil's and sat down in their regular booth. Kim next to Jack; Rudy next to Milton and Jerry on the end.

Milton-Why are Jack and kim's faces red. DID YOU GUYS KISS?

Kim and Jack jumped up out of their chairs and screamed: NO WE DID NOT KISS. LEAVE US ALONE!

Then Jack and Kim ran out but in different directions. What Kim didn't know was that a very angry black dragons were following her.

Kim was running towards the woods to her's and Jack's favorite place. It was a waterfall that had a cave behind it. The two put lamps and chairs in the cave. Kim didn't know that Jack was already there.

Kim started running to the cave but someone grabbed her arm and through her to the ground.

She looked up and saw Frank, Brody, and Kai.

Frank-Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Kim-Get away from me i will hurt you.

Brody-what makes you think we won't hurt you first?

Kim was starting to get scared. She saw about 7 more black dragons coming towards them with baseball bats and nun chucks.

Frank-Oh is the poor baby scared? Boo-hoo!

Kim-n-no I'm not scared i just want to know why u would want to hurt me?

Kai-Well we want to get to Jack, But we all know you are in our way.

Kim-Why am i in the way?

Brody-You and Jack love each other. He would never let anything happen to you, so we wan to make him weak by killing you.

Once her said the word killing Kim's heart speed up.

Kim screamed-JACK, JACK HELP. HELP ME THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!

It was then that Frank went to punch kim in the face, but a certain Brunet caught his sloppy punch.

Jack-You probably shouldn't have don't that.

Kim-JACK!

Jack and Kim fought until all the black dragons were on the ground.

Jack-KIM did they hurt you!?

Jack asked before he embraced her into a hug.

Kim was glad to see he cared so much.

Kim-Nothing hurts, thank you for saving me. Your like my prince Charming.

Kim didn't realize she said that out loud and starting blushing madly.

Jack-Well your welcome my Princess. Now lets get back to the gang.

They broke from their hug and walked back together holding hands.

The got back to the dojo to find a note that read:

_Dear Kick,_

_We went to go get fro-yo and didn't want to disturb another kick moment. Thanks Jerry. Anyway we should be back in an hour or so. Don't do anything stupid. I'm talking to you Jack. We will bring you back something...well if jerry doesn't eat it first. Well ya._

_ -Rudy~Milton _

_J_ack started blushing and so did Kim

Jack-So kimmy what do you want to do?

Jack said while scratching his neck.

Kim-hhmm i don't know.

With that said she flipped jack.

Jack- Ow KIM you can't just flip me. I didn't do anything.

Kim-Yes you called me Kimmy and i do NOT liked to be called Kimmy.

Jack-Fine...Kimmy.

Jack ran and hid in the boys locker room and ran into one of the showers. He didn't think Kim would follow him in there but she did.

_**Kim Thoughts-well where could Jack be. Ahah in the shower. Im going to turn on the water and make him suffer. ha next time he won't call me Kimmy.**_

Kim ran over to the shower without being noticed by Jack and turned on the water to the hottest is could be.

Kims p.o.v

Jack-AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL WHY IS THE WATER ON. screamed an angry Jack.

What Jack did next surprised me. He pulled me into the shower with him. I can't believe he did that i have my new shoes on. OHH he's gonna pay for that.

Me-JACK WHAT ARE YOU...AHHHHH THAT'S HOT WATER HOT WATER.

Jack turned the water so it was not flesh burning hot but was a soothing coldness.

i was staring into Jacks eyes and he was staring into mine. We both started to lean in and our lips met. The kiss was like nothing i have ever experienced before. After a couple of minutes we had to break apart for air. Stupid air.

No one's p.o.v

Jack-Kimmy I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable i just...um..ya.

kim-Jack it's al..

she was cut off by Rudy,Jerry, and Milton giggling like girls.

Milton-Are you guys a couple now?

**A.N **

**Cliffey i know sorry but i had too. well i will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 what just happened?

CHAPTER 2 What just happened?

Milton- are you guys a couple now?

Jack-um...well...uggg...Kim?

Before anyone could say anything else kim ran out the dojo doors.

Jack's pov

**_dude go chase after her! Grab her arm!_**

But before jack could say anything Kim was already gone.

_**Ugg im so stupid she hates me now!**_

_**No shit sherlock.**_

_**Hey don't make fun of me I Love Her!**_

_**Whatever.**_

Milton rudy and jerry were trying to process what just happened

No ones pov

Jerry-What just happened?

Jack-you want the long version or short?

All three-LONG  
Jack- Okay jeez. Well I read your letter and called Kim Kimmy and she flipped me an told me not to call her that again. So me being me i called her kimmy and ran into the shower, but what i didnt know was that she went all ninja on me and found me in the shower. She turned the water on to super hot and i pulled her in the shower. then we were staring at each other and we both started leaning in and we sorta...maybe...you know...kissed.

The three just stood there trying to process this information. Well two boys. Jerry just stood there confused as always.

_**Great now i will never get their attention. thought**__ jack_

Kim pov (while the boys are talking)

_**I can't believe Jack kissed me. Omg I JUST KISSED JACK. **_

Kim ran into her and Jack's cave and screamed I KISSED JACK BREWER!

She layed down on the couch they put in the cave.

_**Oh no Jack probably hates me now. But he did kiss me back. Humm? Well i need to talk about this tomorrow with him. Wait what if he doesn't want to talk. What if he hates me?**_

Kim then started crying. She didn't want to loose her best friend let alone crush.

Jack's pov

I couldn't stand these three. I ran out of the dojo to Mine and Kim's Cave.

When i walked behind the waterfall i heard someone crying.

When i came into the light saw Kim crying. It broke my heart to see her crying, I ran over to her and cradled her in my lap.

No ones pov

Kim realized that someone had put her in their lap. She took a whiff and smelt Jack's cologne: Vanilla and mint

Kim-Ja...Jack

Jack-SHhh kimmy.

When Kim calmed after a few minutes Jack finally spoke.

Jack-Kimmy tell me what's wrong.

Kim finally opened her eyes to see Jack's face. She looked in his eyes and saw hurt.

Kim-Jack do you hate me? If you do i understand.

Jack-Kim why would i hate you. Kim I...I love you. there i said it. I LOVE KIM WITH ALL MY HEART.

Kim was now speechless.

Kim-Do you mean it Jack?

Jack-Yes every word.

Kim-Jack i love you too!

kim was now sitting up and facing Jack.

They both started leaning in and when their lips touched it was like nothing they ever experienced before.

The kiss lasted long but before it could get more heated they broke apart and jack was on top of Kim.

Jack-Kimmy will you be my girlfriend?

Kim-YES! YES WITH ALL MY HEART!

They kissed again but this time it was a quick peck.

Jack-Kimmy i love you.

Kim-I love you too Jackie.

Jack-Touché Kimmy.

That one earned him a punch to the arm for calling her kimmy.

Jack-Ow what was the for?

Kim-For calling me kimmy.

Jack-Can i pweez call you kimmy? He gave her the puppy eyes.

Kim-UGhh fine but i get to call you Jackie.

Jack-Fine...Kimmy. He prepared for another punch but it never came instead he got a kiss.

Kim-Come on the guys are probably wondering where we are.

Jack-Okay my kimmy.

Kim liked the sound of being called Jack's.

The couple walked hand and hand to the dojo.

**Well here's another chapter. Review please. next chapter you will find out what happens to the duo but it will be 10 years into the future. btw the guys and kim are 17 (not rudy he's like old** idk)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 FUTURE **

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT **

**10 years into the future **

**KIM'S POV**

"SAMANTHA GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" I yelled at our 5 year old daughter. "Ye-yes mommy?" sammy said. "Clean up your room look how messy it is. I can't even get too your bed without stepping on something." "Yes mommy." With that she got to work.

"Honey I'm home!" Jack my lovely husbands voice rang through the house. "Hello dear I'm upstairs." Jack walked up to me and gave me a hug. "AHH BABY KICKED." I yelled. "Are you alright Kimmy?" Jack asked while holding my hand. "Yes." I was currently 8 months pregnant with twin boys. Not the funnest things in the world and they have two black belt parents so they can defiantly kick HARD.

"Kim do you want me to make dinner?" Asked Jack. "I already started it. It's just pasta you can handle it." "Okay." "Oh and hello Sammy." Jack said to our little trouble maker who is a red belt. "DADDY!" She ran and jumped into Jacks arms. "Hello my little ninja." He kissed her head and set her down. "Wanna help me make dinner?" He asked Sam but i knew that was a bad idea. Last week she almost burnt down the house making cereal. Don't ask how.

"No Mommy wants me to clean my room. Maybe tomorrow." She replied as she got back to work. "Okay." Jack walked downstairs and started cooking.

I layed down on the couch and took a 10 minute nap before dinner. Hey don't look at me like that being 8 months preggers is hard.

* * *

"GIRLS DINNER!" Jack yelled to us. "COMING." Sammy and i yelled at the same time. We do that a lot.

Samantha looks a lot like me. She has my blond hair but she has Jack's eyes and his two moles on her face. She has my attitude and Jack's hero-complex.

We have another daughter who is 9. Her name is Skyler but we call her Ski. She looks just like Sammy but has brown hair. She is in the dojo most of the time (the dojo we have in our basement).

"SKYLER DINNER!" I yelled down the basement door. "COMING MA!" She yelled.

**AT THE DINNER TABLE **

"So girls how was school?" Jack asked. "eh." Ski replied. "What happened?" Jack asked. "Well there was a new kid and he kept kicking my chair and he got me in trouble." Ski replied. "Well why don't you give him one more chance." I replied. "Fine." Ski said looking down at her food.

"Oh Jack i forgot to tell you. Jerry, Grace, Brenden, and Lucy are staying in our house for 2 weeks because Jerry lost a raccoon in the house and it had babies."

**(BRENDEN IS SKYLER'S AGE AND LUCY IS SAMANTHA'S AGE.)**

"YAAAA!" replied my children. I think that Ski has a crush on Brenden but won't admit it like when me and Jack were younger. "Okay they can stay in the guest rooms." Jack said. Oh did i mention we live in a mansion. Well we do and our house is HUGE.

"NO! I want Lucy to stay in my room Mommy!." Yelled Sammy with her puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist. "Okay fine but don't stay up later than 8:30."

"YAAAAA." Sammy screamed into Jack's ears and he fell onto the ground. "HAHAHAH! OMG SORRY DADDY!" Sammy went to help him up but he pulled her down and started tickling her. "Don't have all the fun without me!" Ski ran and jumped on jack and he began tickling them both.

"Hey what about Mommy?" I ran and started tickling Jack. "KIMMY STOP...I...CANT...BREATH." He said between laughs. "NEVER!" He grabbed me and started tickling me. We were so in our own little world we didn't even know that Ski went to get the door for the Martinez family.

"Excuse me lovebirds but we need to find our rooms!" Grace yelled. We stopped and looked at them and got up. Jack led them to their rooms and Sammy and Lucy went swimming.

"Hey Ski wanna go swimming?" Brenden asked. "Ya lets go." Ski yelled as she went to get into her bikini. He followed her upstairs.

"I wanna...AHHHHH!" i yelled in pain. "Kimmy what's wrong?" Jack asked as he ran to my side. "MY WATER JUST BROKE DUMBASS!" I yelled.

"Okay calm down and i will take you to the hospital." He said calmly. "HURRY!" Grace walked me to the car and I got in. A second later Jack got in and said "GRACE WATCH THE KIDS!" through the window. "OKAY AND GOOD LUCK!" She yelled back.

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL AFTER GIVING BURTH **

Jack kim here are your two beautiful boys." The doctor handed us our babies.

"OH Jack their beautiful! What should we name them?" "How about Gabriel and Austin?" "I love them!"

I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital yet because my babies were born a month earlier but as long as my babies are healthy I'm okay.

**Watcha think? Review **


End file.
